civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Jadwiga (Civ6)
Relics provide +4 , +2 and +2 . Holy Sites receive a +1 adjacency bonus from districts, instead of +0.5. |agenda-name = Saint |agenda-description = Tries to build up , and likes those that also focus on . Dislikes civilizations with a weak output. |religion = Catholicism |quote = Whoever serves God has a good master. }} Jadwiga (1373 – 17 July 1399), anglicized as Hedwig, was "King" of Poland from 1384 until her death. She leads the Poles in Civilization VI. Jadwiga’s Poland is a flexible power that has strengths in both the military and religious arenas. Don’t settle too close to her cities for she can steal frontier tiles from you through her Fort or Encampment Culture Bomb. Intro Pious Jadwiga, praise be to the glory of God, the earth, and Poland! Most holy King, you will show your people the truth and the light, and they will move beyond to spread the word to others. Protected by great winged warriors, you will rise to meet any challenge you face with a devout grace unmatched by any other. In-Game Jadwiga's unique agenda is called Saint. She focuses on building up and likes civilizations that do the same. Her unique ability is called Lithuanian Union. Using a Polish "Culture Bomb" on another civilization's city will convert it to her religion. She also gains +4 and +2 and from Relics, and her Holy Site districts have increased adjacency bonuses. Detailed Approach Poland is a multi-faceted civilization that possesses strong military capabilities that can be repurposed for other means. One of their Military Policy slots is converted to a Wildcard slot, allowing them to recruit a Great Prophet earlier than other civs and establish a Religion. In addition creation of Forts and Encampments allow them to gain free tiles through their Culture Bomb ability. And with Jadwiga in charge, cities that lose tiles to Jadwiga also convert to her Religion. So even when Jadwiga plays militarily, perhaps choosing governments with Military slots and fortifying her frontier, Poland should still be very strong on the religious and economic fronts. Lines Jadwiga is voiced by Julia Jakubowska. She speaks Polish, though she stylizes her language by using some archaic words and grammar forms. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I see you have found God’s wisdom, and that you share it with the world. Good. (Widzę, iż mądrość boską znalazłeś i dzielisz się nią ze światem. Radam.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Everyday, I pray for your soul, that you find the wisdom of the Lord. (Co dzień modlę się o duszę twoją, iż odnajdziesz mądrość Pana.) It would be more grammatically correct for this line to use "every day" instead of "everyday." Attacked: So, you show your true nature: a serpent lying in the grass… easily trampled. (Pokazujesz więc swą prawdziwą naturę: Wąż wijący się w trawie, łatwo zdeptany.) Declares War: I must protect the interests of Poland. Surrender quickly so that this may end without bloodshed. (Interesów Polski bronić muszę, poddaj się czym prędzej, by zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.) Defeated: No, I am not ready to leave God’s service. I am just beginning his good work! (Nie, n-nie gotowam zaprzestać służyć Bogu. Zaczynam jeno jego dobrą pracę!) Greeting: A meeting blessed by God, I am sure. I am Jadwiga the King of Greater Poland. Yes, a king. (Spotkanie przez Boga błogosławione, pewnam tego. Jam Jadwiga, Król Polski.) Jadwiga never actually says "Yes, a king" in the original dialogue. This only appears in the text bar that shows up below to translate her language. If so, then she would have said "Tak, Król." Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent a trade delegation to you with gifts of pisanki. They have been blessed and are no longer part of pagan tradition. Denounced by Player: I am a pure and humble servant of God. My conscience is clean. I have nothing to hide. Denounces Player: Evil cannot stay hidden for long. God will always bring it to light. Invitation to Capital: Tell me of your capital. Of course, I am happy to tell you of Poland’s, if you wish. Invitation to City: I humbly invite you to be our guest of honor and join us in our nearby city. There is a festive folk dance we could enjoy. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Jadwiga's appearance in the final version of the DLC is different from her appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted her with a narrower face. * Jadwiga's diplomacy screen shows a field with some flowers and shrubs in front of her palace. * Jadwiga's leader ability references the political union of Poland and Lithuania after her marriage to Jogaila, Grand Duke of Lithuania, while her leader agenda references her status as a canonized Christian saint. Gallery File:Jadwiga Civ6 Splash.jpg|Promotional image of Jadwiga File:Jadwiga loading screen (Civ6).jpg|Jadwiga on the loading screen File:Jadwiga Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Jadwiga (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos See also * Jadwiga's Legacy (Civ6) Related achievements ru:Ядвига (Civ6) Category:Polish